Unspoken Need
by savingvenus-xo
Summary: HoH SPOILERS. How does one deal with the pain of being separated from the one that you love, especially if you may never see them again? If if you don't, it's your fault. One shot. Caleo. Extract on my profile.


_**MASSIVE HoH SPOILERS!**_

* * *

We all have those night when we can't sleep. Worry invades our minds until we're so distraught that any dreams we do have are penetrated by those formidable thoughts.

Leo was having one of those nights.

Calypso wouldn't escape his mind and give him the peace he so dearly needed. Guilt gnawed at his insides, making his heart throb painfully. Even if they had only shared one kiss he missed her to the point that it was physically painful. He hadn't eaten anything substantial since Ogygia...

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the convolution of agony to subside. How long was this going to last? This...this heartache?

_No_, he thought. _Not heartache. I _will _get back to her. I have to._

Leo turned onto his right side, kicking at the covers furiously. He had designed this bed to allow the demigod in question to sleep as if they were resting upon a cloud. Right now he felt as if he were laying on a sack of potatoes.

His attention was captured by the alarm clock resting on his bed-side cabinet. 2:17 am.

Leo groaned, flipping onto his other side where his Ipod was tucked under his pillow. He reached for it, lazily plugging one ear bud into his ear. A song was already playing.

_This bed's an island made of feather down, and I'm stuck here alone,_  
_With little else but memories of you, on memory foam _

Leo blinked. Were the gods messing with him? He was almost 100% sure he didn't have this song on his Ipod. He decided to carry on listening anyway - mostly because he didn't have the energy to change the song. Not only that but the lyrics pretty much encapsulated his state of mind at the moment perfectly.

_Visions of a brighter love, I'd kill for one more day,_  
_To pool my thoughts, and find the words to say _

He realised that he never actually put into words how he felt about Calypso. He wished he could Iris message her, or preferably _see _her so he could tell her how his heart sped up when she looked at him, or how butterflies invaded his stomach when she leaned towards him. How her scent was the sweetest smell he had ever inhaled or how he almost forgot how to breath when she laughed.

Her face swirled around his mind. Images of her gardening played out, wiping the sweat on her forehead away with a muddy hand, leaving a streak of soil upon her face. Her new favoured outfit of jeans and a plain top caked in dirt and grime from helping Leo out with his device to leave.

He swallowed sharply. If he felt like this when he had initially landed on Ogygia, would he have had the strength to leave? Was it the right decision to leave? From the way he was feeling now he felt as if he had chosen to let go of the one thing he truly loved.

_If these sheets were the states, and you were miles away,_  
_I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me _

Gods, if only it was that simple. If only Leo could construct a device which magically brought Ogygia to the Argo II...then, and only then, would this pain which seems to have permanently inhabited his chest be expelled from his body.

Leo grasped at his bed sheet, wringing it in his hands. He felt so...useless. Who was he if he couldn't solve this problem? He was renowned for his ability to fix problems. Had he finally found a problem which was out of his capabilities to fix? The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_No_, he scolded himself again. _I have to believe._

_Because I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me,_  
_I settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk again _

Leo nearly rolled his eyes at the lyrics. _If only _he could call her! He couldn't even do that. He was left without any means of communication. She trusted him to make it back to her, to free her. What if he couldn't? How could he tell her that he wasn't coming to rescue her?

Leo turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The song was right about one thing: he wouldn't be getting any sleep. He closed his eyes, imagining Calypso in the bed beside to him, her head resting on his shoulder whilst his arm was wrapped tightly around her, protecting her from the evil in the world. Her hero.

For the second time that night Leo squeezed his eyes shut, pausing his thoughts until the outburst of affliction receded. His fantasies would be short-lived as suffering always seemed to follow hope.

_This room's become a mausoleum, filled with relics of regret,_  
_Paying dues to every moment wasted, on words left unsaid _

It was definitely true that his room resembled a mausoleum at this point. Shadows curved onto the walls as if they were relishing in Leo's agony. He regretted so, _so _much. He could have spent those days with Calypso broadcasting his affection for her instead of calculating profound ways of annoying her.

He had wasted too many opportunities to have been open with her, with himself. If only he had been truthful to himself at the time. Now it was too late. What would he say if he did get to see her again? _Sorry I'm late, you've only been waiting for _eternity _to get off this island._

Would he tell her he loves her? Once she's off the island she could have a pick of any guy she chooses. Who wouldn't fall at the feet of a girl so insanely gorgeous who also doesn't mind getting dirty? Not many. Leo didn't stand a chance.

But he also couldn't believe that kiss meant nothing to her. It was as if she was passing all her emotions between his lips and her own. It was almost a good-bye.

_No_, he told himself. _I _will _get back to you, Calypso. I promise you._

_Collisions of a finer love, I'd kill for one more way,_  
_To tell you how you make me better every day_

Leo ripped the headphones out of his ear and threw the Ipod across the room. It hit his closet, falling to the ground with a loud _THUMP_. Leo grabbed his head, pulling himself into a side-ways ball. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want stupid song lyrics to make his ache that much harder to deal with.

Leo heard a creek coming from the door of his room. He turned over slowly to see Piper standing in the doorway gingerly. 'Leo? What was that noise?' she sleep-filled voice murmured.

Leo opened his mouth to speak, but his throat had closed up. Piper knitted her eyebrows and titled her head slightly to the side. 'Are...are you okay?'

When she wasn't given as answer she closed the door behind her noiselessly, inviting herself in. Leo would have told her to get lost or made a smart comment about Jason getting jealous of Piper sneaking into his bedroom at night if the lump in his throat wasn't stopping his ability to talk.

Piper gently sat down on top of the covers next to Leo, her back against the headboard. She looked down at Leo with a concern-ridden gaze. He pulled the sheets above his head in an attempt to hide from the question he knew she would ask.

'You're heart-broken,' she observed. Leo wasn't expecting her to notice so easily. He thought he had mastered how to mask his emotions exceedingly well. Then again, she was the daughter of Aphrodite. Love was her forte.

Leo peeked out from under his protection. He hoped his eyes conveyed all of his emotions because he really didn't believe he could talk right now.

'Oh, Leo,' Piper whispered. She put an arm around his slim frame, pulling him into a sideways hug. Leo leant into her side, resting his head against her chest. He could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest and the reassuring beat of her heart.

'It hurts,' he squeaked. 'So, so much.'

Piper tightened her grip on Leo. 'I know it does, hon. Believe me, _I know._' There was no charmspeak in her words, but Leo instantly believed her. After all, he had been through the Wilderness school with her. A bond that tight leaves no room for doubt.

'How do I make it go away?' he mumbled. Piper sighed.

'Leo...you're not a machine, okay? Feelings can't just be fixed.' She finally understood why Leo was giving himself such a hard time. Love can drive you insane if it's unrequited. And even more so if the person on the receiving end isn't with you right now, and may never be.

'I need to find a way. I need to fix it...'

Piper closer her eyes, leaning back on the backboard. She listened to Leo scolding himself and developing plans in his sleep deprived voice. She rubbed his shoulder soothingly, sprouting hushed words to lull him to sleep.

'I love you,' he mumbled against her skin. She suspected he was talking to the girl he had met when he had been shot into the sky. Piper exhaled deeply, her eyelids becoming heavy.

'Really?' she muttered, stifling a yawn.

He nodded. 'I'll come back for you...'

'I know you will,' Piper answered. Her eyes closed as her head rested upon the nest of curls that was Leo's hair.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. Piper was taken aback by this, even though it was common in love that the lovers would blame themselves for any bad circumstances. How did she know this? She blamed Aphrodite.

It still broke her heart to see her closest friend so distressed. '_Tout sera bein_,' she whispered back. '_Je crois en toi__._' Piper had promised herself to never charmspeak her friends as she believed it was unfair. So instead she used her charmspeak in French so that Leo wouldn't know what she said, but he would still be soothed.

It seemed to work as his rugged breathing calmed to a stable rate. He smiled sleepily, 'Je croissant you too, Pipes.'

Piper shook her head, holding in her laugher. She closed her eyes, taking in the heat from her best friend's body. They snuggled up together, falling asleep within minutes.

This became a regular sleeping arrangement from to two of them, although they never spoke a word about it to the others.

* * *

**French translation: _Everything will be okay._ _I believe in you._**

**I have this headcanon where Piper would charmspeak in French so there you go! Also Leooooo /3 I just want to hug him and tell him everything will be okay D: I'm so worried about the oath to keep with a final breath.**

**The song is _If These Sheets Were the States _by All Time Low. Not my favourite song but it suited the story very well I think.**

**I see you people viewing my stories :D Hundreds of views in just an hour!? Are you guys serious!? Much love :***

**(I'll love you even more if you review) **


End file.
